


请问要来一点酒酿小土豆吗？

by boboGilbert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert
Summary: 🍺醉酒小土豆第二篇！🍺非常非常直素的小孩 我一口亲十个
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)





	请问要来一点酒酿小土豆吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 🍺醉酒小土豆第二篇！  
> 🍺非常非常直素的小孩 我一口亲十个

GER48家族聚会，哥哥们起哄让小土豆喝酒 。小孩似懂非懂地点了点头，哥哥们欢呼地更热烈了。基尔伯特把杯子重重摔在桌上让他们安静，把小孩抱到大腿上告诉他不要勉强不用听他们的话。  
路德维希其实很好奇是什么样的饮料能让哥哥那么开心，喝多了过后还会……变得很可爱。  
他倒了一点在盛汤的小碟子里，像小猫喝牛奶一样伸出舌尖舔了一口。苦涩的小麦味在血管里都淌着啤酒的日耳曼男孩尝来却像是鲜榨的果浆，被哥哥亲一口也不过是这种感觉吧！哥哥杯子里的啤酒气泡就像是跳着舞的小精灵向他邀请着，他竟端起杯子一饮而尽。  
“嗯好喝！ 嗝——”  
平常礼貌克制的路德维希在浅啜了几口后却变得跟哥哥们一样，到最后甚至扯着还未变声的嗓子提高声调嗲嗲地喊了一声“干杯——！” 

可小土豆毕竟还只是小土豆，能让哥哥们都醉倒的啤酒一个小孩又能喝几口呢？刚刚还像打了鸡血一般异常兴奋的小朋友现在却像焉了气的气球，转了个身，把脸埋进了哥哥的胸膛上，用头蹭蹭哥哥的肩窝，像刚出浴的小狗一样晃了晃自己的头毛，把他哥的脖子摩挲得痒酥酥的。  
“嗯……哥哥身上好温暖哦”  
路德维希可从来没有像这样撒过娇，哥哥们的欢呼声更加沸腾，甚至有人吹了个口哨。  
“快让小路兹到我怀里来”  
“基尔伯特你独占路德维希也太过分了吧！”  
——“今天到此为止各位混蛋们，阿西喝醉了，本大爷要送他回房间了”   
末了他还不忘朝满座的哥哥们做了个嘴型:  
路德维希是本、大、爷的

基尔伯特用小臂托起小孩的屁股把他抱起，没想到他却用腿环住了他哥的腰，像抱着树的考拉一样整个人都扑在基尔伯特身上。他鼓起腮帮子，撅起嘴，朝哥哥脸上吐了一口酒气。  
“呼——是瓶子里的啤酒香还是路德嘴里的啤酒香啊哥哥？”  
他把哥哥另一只空着的手拉来放到自己腰上  
“哥哥抱着我我好开心啊，可以再抱紧一点吗？”  
当然不用路德维希说，基尔伯特就像刚得到新玩具的小孩一样兴奋地用冒出胡茬下巴怜爱地蹭了蹭弟弟的脸颊  
“阿西好可爱好可爱！！”

还没走到房间，小孩就打起了哈欠，枕着哥哥的肩窝阖上了眼。基尔伯特吻了吻小孩的鬓角，轻抚着他的后背哼着不着调的摇篮曲哄他入睡。  
到了房间，基尔伯特轻轻地把他放在床上帮他把被角掖好，坐在床边凝视着弟弟的睡颜——  
太可爱了！说他是瓷娃娃但他脸上还泛着红晕，说他是雪宝宝但他的指尖还在发烫。应该是刚从炉火里烤出来的小土豆吧？软糯香甜还热乎乎的——路德维希均匀的呼吸声抚平了基尔伯特浮躁的心，他在小孩额前落下一个吻  
“晚安啦，我的小熊。”  
基尔伯特正准备起身离开，却被小孩拉住了。路德维希明明眼睛都还没有完全睁开，却已经把哥哥的手拉到了自己面前 在手背上落下两个急促的轻吻，还用脸颊摩挲着掌心。  
“唔…哥哥不要走，我不想你走”  
小孩睁开了眼，蓝色的眸子因睡意而蒙上一层水汪汪的毛玻璃，让基尔伯特不由得想起了春天复苏的莱茵河。  
“哥哥总是在我睡着了过后启程出征，我好怕我睡着了醒来就又见不到哥哥了……我明明有在努力让自己保持清醒，但啤酒让我晕乎乎的。现在我醒了，哥哥可以陪陪路兹吗…”  
小孩扬着脸，等待着哥哥的回答。

“哥哥…可以再靠近一点吗，我有一个小秘密要告诉你。”  
路德维希清了清被酒精熏得有些沙哑的嗓子，睁大眼睛，努力作出平日那样严肃的表情。可是他的颊上仍泛着桃子起泡酒般的浅粉色，眼圈还红红的——此时故作正经的他更像是一只穿上过于老成的西装外套的蓝眼睛小兔子，让基尔伯特忍俊不禁。但为了表示对小朋友的尊重，基尔伯特收敛了戏谑的笑容，侧身准备聆听对方的小秘密。  
“这个秘密只能哥哥和我知道，哥哥不可以告诉别人哦”  
“好啦本大爷答应你”   
“我才不相信，除非哥哥跟我拉勾”  
路德维希伸出了小拇指，像是真的要和哥哥定下一个小小的约定。基尔伯特有些哭笑不得，就算他喝过不少啤酒，见过不少醉汉，他也不知道啤酒还有把早熟的小大人变成幼稚的小朋友的奇妙魔法。不过基尔伯特还是乖乖地伸出了手指，可没等他感受到弟弟的肉手的柔软触感，一股突如其来的拉力让他失去重心，不住地向对方怀中跌去。  
“嘻嘻，聪明的哥哥也被路兹骗到了！”  
趁哥哥还未完全起身，路德维希将唇瓣贴在他的耳廓上，还煞有介事地用小手遮挡住嘴巴，用气息在对方耳边轻喃——

“路兹，最———喜欢哥哥了！” 

话音刚落，腼腆的小孩就重新钻回被窝里，用被角掩住烧乎乎的脸蛋。基尔伯特一时没回过神来，带着馥郁小麦香味的湿热吐息仿佛还萦绕在他的耳畔，痒痒的，撩拨得他也有些微醺。他俯下身，撒娇似地抵了抵弟弟汗湿的额头  
“本大爷也爱你”   
这句路德维希已经听过无数次的话这时却让他格外害羞。他再次将被角上拉，把刚刚露出的一小截额头也遮住，仿佛只有这样才能抑制住他咚咚直响的心跳声。  
路德维希的举动逗乐了基尔伯特  
“既然你告诉了本大爷一个秘密，那本大爷也可以给你一个小小的回报”   
听了这句话，路德维希才终于探出了半颗头，露出了他那双海蓝色水晶球一般湿漉漉的眼睛。水晶球里的亮片闪烁着晶莹的光，将小孩内心的雀跃暴露无遗  
“真的可以吗？”   
“当然啰，本大爷什么时候食过言”

但过了许久，基尔伯特也没有得到路德维希的答复  
——或许他已经说了，但厚厚的被褥把他本就微弱的声音完全掩盖住了  
“想好了吗？”   
“……可是哥哥，我明明已经说了…”路德维希抿紧了嘴，像是不想重复刚刚说过的话。但他最终深吸了一口气，还是再说了一次   
“我说，哥哥 ，你可以…亲亲我吗？”   
“当然可以！！！”  
基尔伯特俯下身，撩起路德维希额前的散发，在他微微发烫的额上落下一个轻甜的吻。  
“叮咚，礼物已送达，本大爷的宝贝小熊收到了吗？”  
路德维希撅起了嘴，一副不太满意的样子。  
“我又不是小孩子了…”   
不似刚刚的害羞，路德维希双手捧过哥哥的脸，与他的薄唇相贴，还伸出舌尖舐去对方唇上残留的微涩酒液。这个吻格外短促，像小鸟柔软的羽翼轻拂过基尔伯特的唇，让他流连却又转瞬即逝。这一口餐前甜点显然没有满足这匹食髓知味的狼，基尔伯特揽过弟弟的腰肢，再次夺走了他的唇，搅动着他的舌头，给了这个自称“已经不是小孩子”的小孩一个湿热的、成年人的吻。

“那阿西现在满意了吗？”


End file.
